


An Unusual New Friend

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Monster of the Week, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace brings a Monster of the Week home. Nami is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual New Friend

"What the hell, Ace? Why would you bring a Manuke here?

"Relax, Nami." Patricia 'Ace' Dee fished out a Twix from the candy bag on the table. "He ain't really interested in being a bad guy. In fact, he thinks we're more fun than Baroque Works."

"Besides, you didn't start out on the side of good yourself, as I recall," added Riona (better known as Zorra).

"But I've always been a magical girl," argued Nami. "Even when I used my powers for thieving. Manuke are Baroque Works' monster goons."

"Hey! Whatcha talkin' about?"

The three girls turned to see the subject of their discussion, now wearing a red shirt and jean shorts, standing in the doorway.

"Where did you get those clothes?" asked Nami, narrowing her eyes.

"Those are mine," reassured Ace. "His BW uniform was all messed up."

"Yeah, and it itched, too." Reaching forward, the young man stretched his arm over, pulling himself onto the couch next to Ace. "Mr. 5 reeeeeaaally has a stick up his ass. He thinks friendship is weakness. But I've seen how you guys care about each other, and you're plenty strong. He's just stupid." Grabbing a Milky Way, he retracted his arm, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "Mmmm! Thish ish good!"

"He's got a point," Zorra said. "We can do a lot more together than apart. I mean, there's a lot of things I can't do by myself. Same with the rest of you--ah, no offense."

"And," Ace added. "He helped me out against Buggy yesterday, and we egged Krieg's house because he gave out pretzels on Halloween."

"Ok, maybe he's not so bad," Nami admitted, taking a pack of M&Ms. She glanced at the still mostly-full bag. "Just how many bags of candy did we get, anyway?"

"From what I've calculated," Usoko said, glancing up from her calculator. "We collected enough candy between us to last two weeks, not counting the three bags I got."

"And I know just the movie to watch while eating those three," Sanji chimed in, entering the room with a DVD case in his hands. "Who's up for some Ghostbusters?"

"Ghostbusters?"

"It's a movie," explained Ace. "It's really funny. You'll like it."


End file.
